


[VID] Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies), Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Episode: s02e17 Sadie's Song, Feminist Themes, Gen, music video, sadie's song, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: A music vid to the song "Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)" from Steven Universe. Clips are from the movieLegally Blonde. This vid premiered at CONfabulation 2017."I can't help it if I make a scene, stepping out of my hot pink limousine."





	[VID] Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)

**Title of vid:** Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)  
**Fandom:** Legally Blonde  
**Song:** "Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)" from Steven Universe  
**Summary:** Elle Woods is a star. Haven't you noticed?  


**Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=k3kaJ9wJTwY).

** "Haven't You Noticed (I'm a Star)" from Steven Universe **

  
I can't help it if I make a scene,  
Stepping out of my hot pink limousine.  
I'm turning heads, and I'm stopping traffic,  
When I pose, they scream, and when I joke, they laugh.  
  
I've got a pair of eyes that they're getting lost in,  
They're hypnotized by the way I'm walking,  
I've got them dazzled like a stage magician,  
When I point, they look, and when I talk, they listen, well,  
  
Everybody needs a friend,  
And I've got you and you and you  
So many, I can't even name them,  
Can you blame me? I'm too famous.  
  
Haven't you noticed that I'm a star?  
I'm coming into view as the world is turning.  
Haven't you noticed I've made it this far?  
Now, everyone can see me burning.  
Now, everyone can see me burning.  
Now, everyone can see me burning.  
  



End file.
